Maybe We Don't Have it All
by Bailey Torres-Sloan
Summary: Mark and Callie are married and In love. Their six month old son Seth is to die for cute and they couldn't be happier. What happens when a new blonde PEDS doctor shows up? Will Callie and Mark survive? Or will Seth be the victim of a divorce? Starts out as just Mallie fluff. Endgame Calzona. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

"Mark come here!" I yelled and moved my screaming son over to my other hip. Mark came into the nursery.

"What?" He asked.

"Please take him. He likes you better." I cried. Mark sighed sympathetically and took our son from me.

"Callie, you're beautiful, but you're a mess." Mark said and gently bounced Seth. Seth cried for a little bit longer before he silenced.

"Why won't he stop crying for me? I'm his mom. I carried him for nine months." I said in frustration and flopped down in the rocking chair. Mark kissed Seth on the forehead and laid him down in his crib.

"Come on, let's go to bed. You need rest." Mark said. I nodded and followed him across the hall to our master bedroom. Seth was six months old now and he'd caught a cold. So he was teething, sick, and tired. He was always crying and I couldn't seem to calm him, but Mark so much as held him and he calmed right down.

"Mark I'm so tired. Your sperm sucks." I said and curled into his warm body.

"My sperm rocks. It's just a rough patch. Seth is in pain babe. But he won't always be." Mark said and kissed my forehead. He pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "God, you're so gorgeous, I didn't think it was possible, but I fall more and more in love with you each day." Mark said softly. I smiled.

"Me too. Even if I don't like your sperm right now." I murmured sleepily. Mark smiled.

"Get some sleep." He whispered as I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Mark wasn't there. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a shower. Afterwards I found Mark and Seth in the kitchen. Seth was smiling and shoveling carrots into his mouth. Mark was making pancakes.

"Hey he looks great. How you feeling Seth?" I asked. Seth smiled bigger in response.

"His teeth broke through and his fever went away. He's not congested anymore either. Cold and teething knocked out in one day." Mark said smiling proudly. I rolled my eyes. I randomly sneezed.

"Ugh great." I complained.

"You aren't getting sick are you?" Mark asked. I shook my head.

"That's ridiculous." I said stubbornly. Mark smiled and shook his head. He felt my forehead.

"Callie, you have a fever." Mark said.

"Now that is ridiculous." I said pushing away. I sneezed again.

"Callie, you're sick." Mark said. I launched into a coughing fit. "You need to go lay down. Get some rest, I'll come check on you at lunch." Mark promised. I sighed and stormed off to the master bedroom. I fell asleep a few minutes later. I woke up to a cold hand on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Mark smiling sadly down at me.

"Hey." I croaked and started coughing.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Awful." I groaned.

"You're fever went up. Your eyes are all glossy." Mark told me sadly. I coughed again. I couldn't breathe through my nose and my head felt like it was going to explode. "Come on sit up and take some medicine." Mark told me. I groaned and pushed myself into a sitting position. I swallowed the cough syrup Mark offered. I shuddered at the taste. It was disgusting.

"That crap is nasty." I said hearing the congestion in my voice. Which I couldn't believe considering my ears were also clogged.

"Here let me check your temperature." Mark said and pulled the thermometer out. I rolled my eyes and permitted him to stick it under my tongue. After it beeped he pulled it out to check it. "101.8, Callie you got it worse than Seth had it." Mark said sadly.

"Sucks to be me." I groaned. Mark smiled.

"Not really, because you know, you've got an awesome super sexy husband and the most adorable six month old baby boy." Mark said winking. I rolled my eyes.

"You're insane but I love you." I told him. Mark smiled.

"Come on get some sleep." He said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and snuggled deep under the covers. "I love you Callie Torres-Sloan." He whispered as my eyelids drooped shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I have great plans for this story but I need some help getting there. If anyone is interested in being a BETA let me know! Now I know a lot of people think this is a Mallie story, but I promise the endgame is Calzona. At this point in time Callie hasn't even met Arizona yet. Bear with me. I promise it will be great! And I'm working on making the chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights go to Shonda and ABC. **

**Enjoy!**

I woke up in the morning feeling a little better. I rolled over and realized that Mark was not in bed. I sighed and got out of bed and got into the shower. I took some more medicine and then blow dried my hair. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I wandered around the house in my sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. Seth and Mark were nowhere to be found. I sat down at the dining room table and slowly sipped some coffee from my owl mug. My head still pounded and I was really congested. I felt my forehead. It wasn't as warm so I decided to go to work. I was tired of not cutting. I needed to cut. I pulled on some jeans and a flowy shirt. Then I climbed into my KIA Sorento and drove to the hospital. I made sure to avoid anything plastics so Mark couldn't try and send me home. I ended up on a PEDS orthopedic case. I got to the OR before the mysterious new blonde PEDS surgeon so I scrubbed in early. I was already halfway through with the repair before the PEDS surgeon came in.

"Dr. Torres right?" The PEDS surgeon asked and started to assist me in repairing the boy's knee.

"Yes, and you must be Dr. Robbins?" I asked not bothering to look up.

"That's correct. Are you okay Dr. Torres? You sound a little congested." Dr. Robbins pointed out.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just some allergies." I lied. The door to the OR was thrown open. I looked up and saw Mark standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Callie, what are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Operating." I said simply.

"Callie, you're sick. You shouldn't be here." Mark pressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I am fine Mark. Quit hovering." I said stubbornly. I quickly moved my head away from the patient and started violently coughing. Mark rubbed my back until I was finished.

"You are not fine. Come on Callie don't be so stubborn. Just let me take care of you." Mark said angrily.

"You weren't taking care of me very well Mark. Where were you when I woke up this morning?" I asked.

"I had to work!" Mark defended.

"But you couldn't leave a note?" I asked. Mark sighed and ran his right hand through his hair.

"Callie, I didn't think it was a big deal. Come on let's go home okay? You need rest. I promise I'm going to take care of you." He said.

"Where's Seth?" I asked and put my scalpel down and allowed Mark to lead me from the OR.

"Daycare. Let's go get him and go home okay?" Mark suggested. I nodded.

"I need to see my baby." I agreed. Mark smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Mark stopped by the chief's office and told him that the two of us needed the next two days off and then we went down to daycare to get Seth. Seth smiled when he saw me and reached for me. He frowned and started to cry when Mark picked him up instead of me.

"Shh, Sethy. Mommy's sick she can't hold you all the time right now. We don't want you to get sick again. No that wouldn't be very good. No it wouldn't." Mark cooed. I smiled and waved at Seth.

"I still love you baby. Promise." I assured him. It broke my heart to see Seth crying for me and I couldn't hold him.

"What happened to you being a daddy's boy huh?" Mark asked. I grinned.

"He wants whoever he can't have." I observed. Mark chuckled.

"Come on Cal, let's get home. Get you feeling better." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the daycare. We made a quick pit stop by the locker room to get our clothes and then we headed back to the house. We lived in a nice neighborhood about ten minutes from the hospital. It was a nice two-story house. It had four bedrooms for when we had more kids. It was the perfect house to build a family in. It was a good five year plan kind of home. Seth's room was jungle themed and we called him our little monkey because he was always trying to climb out of his crib. Not to mention his favorite animal on his wallpaper was a monkey. He would always point to it and then clap happily. Mark said that Seth looked just like me, but he definitely had Mark's piercing blue eyes. When we got home we set up Seth's portable crib up in the master bedroom and sat him down in it. He loved when we let him sleep in our room. I guess sometimes he just needed to be close to his parents. Which worked out well, because right now I needed to be with my baby. Mark launched into doctor mode taking care of me. Once he'd gotten cough syrup, soup, and Tylenol PM into system we curled up in bed and watched Star Wars until I fell asleep.

**So we very briefly met Arizona. Wohoo! I know it doesn't seem like it's going to be Calzona, but trust me. I beg you. Haha. Anybody catch the little tiny arguments Callie and Mark are starting to have? Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. Promise more is coming soon! Review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I've been getting some pretty nasty reviews from some not so nice people. I'd like to take this opportunity to very calmly explain something. The storyline of this particular story is that Callie and Mark are married to begin and then after some strong disagreements they get divorced. Callie and Arizona get closer and eventually they're going to get married. I'm not simply going to strike Mark dead so that some people can get right into the Calzona fluff. That's not the kind of writer I am. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. I'm not forcing anyone to read this. So please, if you don't like how I write my storylines, quit reading. Thanks so much! Now, for anyone who is okay with a little angst until I get to the Calzona, enjoy this chapter. (: **

Three weeks later

I walked straight up to the Ortho floor and didn't even bother to kiss Mark goodbye. Last night we'd gotten into a huge fight and I was still mad at him. I did kiss Seth goodbye however. Mark had slept on the couch last night as well. When I got to the Ortho floor the PEDS surgeon from when I was sick was leaning against the nurse's station.

"Dr. Robbins right?" I asked and picked up a chart. She looked up from her own chart. I was taken aback by how blue her eyes were.

"Yes, and you're Dr. Torres." She said smiling brightly and revealing her beautiful teeth.

"You can call me Callie." I told her. She smiled.

"Then you can call me Arizona. Is Callie short for something?" She asked.

"Uhm, maybe." I said and began looking over the chart I had picked up.

"Oh come on, you don't have to been embarrassed. I mean I'm named after a battleship." Arizona said. I glanced up and locked eyes with her briefly.

"It's short for Calliope." I said and looked back down at my chart.

"Calliope? That's beautiful." She replied.

"Erm, thanks." I said. "What brings you to the Ortho floor?" I asked glancing up.

"Well, one of my patients need a consult and you are the Senior Ortho attending, so I was kind of waiting for you." Arizona said stuffing her hands into her lab coat pockets. I looked up.

"Oh, alright. I've got time right now. Do you have the patient's chart?" I asked. Arizona offered me the chart she had been going over earlier.

"Got it right here." She said. I swapped charts with her and glanced over the chart. It was a thirteen year old girl with a severely crushed hand.

"When were you planning to operate?" I asked.

"As soon as you were available." Arizona said.

"I need new scans." I said.

"I'll order them, would you like to grab some coffee while we wait for the scans?" Arizona asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I decided. "Would you mind if I bring Seth?" I asked. Arizona smiled and revealed her dimples.

"I'll meet you by the coffee cart in the lobby in five minutes." She said. I smiled to myself and went to grab Seth from daycare.

"I'm bringing him back in like an hour okay Daphne?" I told the lady in the daycare. She nodded.

"No problem Dr. Torres. Take as long as you need." Daphne replied. I smiled.

"Thanks Daphne." I said. "Hey Sethy. How are you big boy?" I asked. Seth smiled in response. He was seven months old now. He'd said his first words a few days ago. He'd said momma. I was so proud of him I was literally beaming.

"Momma." He said and stuck his fist in his mouth.

"Yes that's right buddy. I'm momma." I said bouncing him on my hip. He smiled. I met Arizona at the coffee stand.

"Is this Seth?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh my gosh, he's adorable. He looks just like you!" Arizona exclaimed. Seth smiled.

"Thanks. Seth this is Arizona. Can you wave?" I asked. Seth removed his fist from his mouth and waved at Arizona.

"He is so precious." Arizona said. Seth reached out for Arizona.

"I guess he wants you to hold him." I said. Arizona looked at me nervously. "It's okay, I don't mind." I said. Arizona smiled and took Seth from me. Arizona was so great with Seth. He instantly warmed up to her. "Here I'll get the coffee. What do you want?" I asked Arizona as she bounced and cooed Seth.

"Oh you don't have to do that." Arizona said.

"Well, I want to. Seriously." I said.

"Okay, I see you can't be talked out of it. I'll have the hazelnut blend with two creams." She told me and then went back to cooing Seth. I smiled to myself at how good she was with Seth. This was exactly what I needed after all the arguing with Mark lately. Three weeks ago we were perfect and now we fought about almost everything. I couldn't figure out what had happened between us. Even though I had only really just met Arizona I felt completely relaxed around her. I could tell we were going to be close friends. Once I grabbed the coffee we sat down in two chairs in the lobby. She slipped Seth back into my arms.

"So he's pretty great right?" I asked gesturing to Seth who was happily sucking on his fist. Arizona smiled and sipped her coffee.

"He's adorable. You and Sloan created the most adorable kid ever. Are you guys planning on having more?" She asked. I looked down at my coffee.

"We're kind of on the edge right now. The last three weeks all we've really done is fight. I don't really know why I'm telling you this. We like just met." I rambled. Arizona smiled.

"It's alright. Every couple has their quarrels. I'm sure if you're meant to be things will be work out. Just be cautious. Seth is so young, you don't want him to get hurt in this." Arizona said. I nodded.

"Maybe it's just a rough patch." I shrugged. Arizona smiled. Her pager went off.

"Scans are back. I'll go get them and meet you on the Ortho floor. I'm always here if you need to talk." Arizona reminded me and left.

**And thus the early beginnings of Calzona! Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

I couldn't sleep. There was no way I could sleep right now. Mark was gone. Yet again. It felt like he was never here anymore. I sighed and lazily flipped through the latest tabloid magazine. I wasn't really even paying attention to what was on the pages anymore. I was just aimlessly flipping through. I checked the clock on the bedside table and frowned when the little red numbers read back. '1:15' It was one in the morning and Mark still wasn't back. I was hoping he was dead in the street because if he wasn't, he could be cheating on me or just with another girl in general. There was no way he was still at the hospital. I heard the door close downstairs. Finally he was home. I decided instead of arguing about it tonight, I would just pretend to be asleep, maybe I'd confront him about it tomorrow. I flicked the light off and sat the magazine down on the night stand. Then I buried myself in the covers and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard Mark stumble into the room. There was a banging noise and Mark cursed under his breath. I peeked open my eyes, to see what the commotion was. Mark had slammed his thigh into a chair.

"Damn it Callie, why do you have to insist on having a chair in our room." He murmured. I rolled my eyes. It totally added character to the room. I closed my eyes back and waited for him to climb into bed with me. A few minutes later I felt his arms wrap around me. He smelled like alcohol. It made me want to throw up. I sighed and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Mark was gone. I sat up confused and looked at the clock. It was only seven. Where could he be? I got out of bed and wandered through the house. I found Seth and Mark in the kitchen. Seth was happily chewing on a pancake. Mark was making some eggs. I smiled at them.

"Hey, my two favorite guys." I said smiling. Seth grinned and waved.

"Momma!" He said happily.

"Dada make you pancakes?" I asked sitting down near Seth's high chair. Seth nodded. "Can you say dada?" I asked.

"Da." Seth tried.

"I don't understand why he can't say dad yet but he can say doggy." Mark said frustrated.

"Well maybe if you were home more." I offered. Mark slammed his spatula down.

"You know heaven forbid I save people's lives Callie!" He said angrily.

"Oh and I don't?" I asked.

"That's not what I said." Mark said.

"No actually it is Mark. I save lives too, but I still come home for our son. Is there another woman?" I asked.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Is there another woman? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Because you're never here anymore and last night when you came home you smelled heavily of beer." I said. Mark sighed and ran his right hand through his hair.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." He said.

"But there is a girl?" I asked. Mark didn't answer.

"Damnit Mark. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be good enough for you for forever." I said. Mark sighed and grabbed me by my arm. He pulled me into another room.

"Don't ever say that again in front of Seth." Mark hissed.

"Oh please Mark! You cuss all the freaking time in front of him. You are no saint." I shot back.

"Damnit Callie! I didn't sleep with anyone okay?!" Mark yelled.

"But you talked to someone else. You thought about someone else!" I yelled.

"But I didn't act on it. I love you and our son." Mark said.

"Sure you do that's why you're NEVER home!" I yelled. Mark slapped me hard. It stung and tears started to spill from my eyes. I ran from the room, making sure not to run through the kitchen on my way to the master bedroom. I grabbed my purse and left the house. I had to get out. I couldn't believe he had hit me. I drove to the hospital and made my way into the Attending's lounge. I checked myself out in the mirror. There wasn't a hand print but there was an angry red spot and it didn't appear to be going away anytime soon. I groaned. Oh well. Let the people stare. I walked out of the room and ran smack into Arizona Robbins. She smiled when she saw me but the smile vanished when her eyes fell on the red spot on my face.

"Calliope did someone hit you?" She asked.

"What? Oh this red mark? Hit me? No." I said nervously.

"Callie, someone hit you didn't they?" She asked, her blue eyes were full of worry.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Callie who hit you?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Was it Mark?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Callie! I knew you guys were having trouble. But when did it get this bad?" She asked.

"It's not bad. He's not abusive." I promised.

"That looks pretty bad." She pressed.

"It was just one argument. It's the first time its happened. Promise. We just got in a bad argument he got mad. And he was kind of hung over from the night before." I rambled.

"Next time it happens you need to get out of that relationship." She said.

"It's not that easy. We're married and we have a kid." I told her.

"Seth is far better off growing up in a different environment. He doesn't deserve a broken home." Arizona said.

"And a separated one is better?" I asked. Arizona nodded.

"Well yeah." Arizona stuttered.

"There's another woman." I told her.

"He cheated on you?" She asked.

"Not yet anyways, but he just he likes this other woman." I said struggling to find the right words. Arizona nodded.

"I think I get what you're saying. Come on we need to get some ice on that cheek. It's starting to swell." Arizona said guiding me away.

**Sorry it's been so long. I was uber busy. I know this chapter is mainly about Mark and Callie's argument. But there will be much more Calzona coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

I felt stupid sitting here on the exam table holding a pack of ice to my face. I wasn't a five year old who'd had a collision with another kid on the playground. I was a grown woman. A little slap to the face wouldn't kill me. The emotional pain was a hundred times worse than the physical. But Arizona insisted and I didn't have any surgeries scheduled for the next few hours so I didn't have any good excuses to get away from the ridiculous ice pack. 'Arizona wasn't in the room right now so why was I still holding the dumb ice pack?' I thought. When I couldn't think of a good answer I removed the ice and hopped down. I was headed out the door when Arizona came back in.

"Where are you going Callie?" She asked.

"I got a page, some kind of emergency." I lied. Arizona crossed her arms.

"Uh huh sure." She said suspiciously. "Whatever, go on." She said letting me pass. I smiled and slipped past. It was sweet that Arizona cared, but really I'd been slapped harder than that before and I'd been just fine. When I reached the Ortho floor I instantly wished I had stayed in the exam room up on PEDS with an ice pack to my face, because there at the nurse's station was Mark holding Seth. I groaned inwardly and put on a fake smile for Seth.

"Hey Sethy!" I said lifting him out of Mark's outstretched arms. Seth smiled and sucked on his fist. "Sorry I had to leave early buddy." I told him. Mark didn't say anything. He just watched us interact. "You wanna go play with Tuck?" I asked Seth. Seth nodded.

"Tuck." Seth said. I smiled.

"Come on buddy. Let's go see Tuck." I said carrying Seth away from Mark. "I think momma might stay with Addie for a few days. Wanna come?" I asked Seth when we were out of Mark's ear shot. Seth nodded.

"Awie." Seth said trying his best to say Addie. I pressed the up button on the elevator. Seth reached his hand up and touched the place where Mark had hit me, I froze. Could Seth sense what Mark had done?

"Don't touch that Sethy. It hurts momma." I warned. Seth moved his hand away. The truth was it hurt like hell. I didn't realize Mark was that strong. If he would have punched me instead of slapped me it would have broken skin and maybe even fractured my cheekbone. I was thankful it had just been a slap. I dropped Seth off at the day care and went back up to the Ortho floor. Mark was still there waiting to talk to me. I groaned inwardly. I did not want to have this conversation yet. Of course, I did kind of have to tell him that I was going to be leaving for a few days, I owed him at least that.

"Callie can we talk?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head in minimal disgust, what could he possibly think he could say that would make what he had done okay?

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. Mark gently touched my cheek gently.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I just got angry." He said lowering his hand. I shook my head. That was a lame excuse. Did he possibly think that would have made everything all okay?

"I'm going to go see Addie for a few days and I'm taking Seth with me. I just feel like we both need some space." I told him pulling away when he tried to touch me again.

"Callie you can't do that!" Mark said, his voice was both a mixture of shock and anger.

"Sure I can Mark, it's just for a few days so we can both cool off." I told him. Mark sighed but nodded.

"Just a few days. Please come back to me soon." He pleaded. I nodded. The real reason I needed to go see Addison was that I was afraid I was pregnant again. And as much as I would love the kid, I couldn't bring another kid into the world when my world was starting to fall apart. I just needed Addison's advice on what to do. She would know what to do. She was Addison Montgomery, she'd been my rock when she was still at Seattle Grace and she'd flown in to deliver Seth last year when I'd suffered from Placental Abruption. I needed Addison. Maybe she would be able to help me figure out all this Mark stuff too. After I rounded on my patients I went to talk to the chief about needing the next few days off. When I got there the chief was pacing back and forth and rubbing his head.

"Chief?" I asked knocking on his door frame.

"Torres. Hey, can I help you?" Richard asked stopping mid-pace.

"Are you okay Chief?" I asked concerned. I'd never seen him looked so stressed out. He always looked completely calm and in control. It set me on edge slightly.

"Oh just the merger." He said simply.

"That's kind of a big project." I agreed. Richard nodded.

"Anyways, what can I do for you Torres?" He asked.

"I need a few days off." I told him.

"What for?" He asked glancing at the red mark on my cheek. His voice was filled with worry.

"I need to get away." I told him simply. I didn't feel like telling Richard everything. He was likely to confront Mark if I told him everything.

"Okay, take all the time you need. I can tell something is off." Richard said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to leave my patients with Wilson." I told him. He nodded.

"Good idea Torres, when are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tonight. I'll do my surgeries today and then I'll leave." I told him.

"Is Mark going with you?" He asked. I shook my head and left his office. I ran into Arizona while I was checking the OR board.

"Callie, hey." She said smiling.

"Hey Arizona. Listen I'm going on vacation for a few days, could you make sure Wilson doesn't kill all my patients?" I asked. Arizona smiled.

"Sure Callie, where are you going?" She asked.

"LA to visit a friend." I told her.

"That's cool, maybe this'll be good for you and Mark." Arizona said smiling. She had the cutest dimples ever and I somehow found it hard to not stare at her bright blue eyes. They were intoxicating.

"I hope so." I finally said after forcing myself to stop staring. I was married and totally straight, but why couldn't I keep my eyes off of her?

"It'll be okay Calliope." Arizona comforted and rubbed circles on my back. The gesture sent shivers down my spine. But in a good way. My pager went off.

"Thanks Arizona, I have to go." I said and checked my pager as I walked off. I did an emergency endoscopic plantar fasciotomy that moved all my other scheduled surgeries back at least thirty minutes. It was five in the afternoon before I got a chance to call Addison. She answered on the third ring.

"Callie?" She asked.

"Hey Addison, I need your help." I said.

"What's wrong Cal?" She asked.

"I can't tell you right now. I was just letting you know that I'm catching the ten o'clock flight out to LA." I told her.

"Tonight?" She asked.

"I have to." I told her.

"Did something happen with Mark or Seth?" Addison asked.

"No. Not really. Seth is coming with me." I told her. Addison nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight Cal." Addison said.

"Okay. Bye Addie." I told her and hung up. I clocked out and went to get Seth from daycare. Seth was fast asleep on one of the daycare's cots. I smiled and picked him up, careful not to wake him. I waved goodbye to the daycare lady and left. I spent maybe ten minutes packing at home and the Seth and I headed to the airport. I couldn't sleep on the way to LA even though I desperately needed too. I was exhausted but too many thoughts were invading my mind. If I was pregnant again I knew I couldn't abort the baby, but I wasn't sure I could keep it either. I loved Seth and I loved kids, and I wanted more kids, but with the way things were going with Mark I wasn't sure it was going to work. Raising two babies in a broken home wouldn't be the best thing for either of them. They deserved a father who loved them and would always be there for them. Mark was hardly ever there for Seth anymore. Seth slept the whole way to LA and only woke up when the plane landed. Seth instantly started crying when he realized Mark wasn't with us. I picked him up and bounced him gently in an attempt to calm him down while the plane taxied to the gate. He finally calmed down when we pulled up to the gate and all the AC units shut off. Apparently the noise had been bothering his ears. When we got off the plane Addison was waiting for us with a coffee in hand. She offered the coffee to me and took Seth from my arms. I sipped the coffee gratefully. It was hazelnut and it took me slightly by surprise that she remembered after three years that hazelnut was my favorite. I wasn't quite sure if I should have this late if I was indeed pregnant.

"Thank you so much Addie." I said when we were in her car headed to her house.

"It's no problem Cal. You needed this obviously." Addison said smiling. Seth was out like a light in the back seat. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Addison asked.

"Mark and I have been fighting a lot. And this morning he hit me." I told her trying my best not to cry. Addison glanced at me in shock.

"Is that where the red mark on your face came from?" She asked.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"I can't believe Mark would hit you." She said as we pulled into her driveway.

"I can't believe it either. I don't think we're going to make it. He likes another woman." I told her. Addison got my suitcase and Seth's backpack out of the back while I grabbed a sleeping Seth out of the car seat. Addison had a little portable crib set up for him in the guest bedroom. I laid him down in it before plopping down on the queen size bed next to it.

"Get some sleep Cal, we'll talk more in the morning." Addison said flicking the light off. I was surprised at how fast my eyes slipped closed.


	6. Pain

When I woke up Seth wasn't in the portable crib anymore. I sat up in bed and stretched. My cheek hurt like hell now. I slowly forced myself to get out of the bed. I figured Addison had Seth so I went down to the kitchen in search of them. Sure enough Addison was holding Seth and bouncing him on her hip while she made coffee and eggs.

"Good morning." I said sleepily. Addison smiled.

"Morning. I have to be to work in an hour if you want to come with." Addison suggested. I nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. I actually need to talk to you about something medical." I told her. Addison raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion.

"Okay, I'm not sure how to react to that. Callie your cheek looks really awful. Did you have someone look at it?" Addison asked.

"No. It's fine, just a bruise." I said defensively.

"I'll take a look at it when we get to the practice." Addison told me. I rolled my eyes and took Seth from her arms. I didn't need my cheek checked out. I needed something else checked out. I have to admit Addison's eggs were amazing. Or maybe that was just because I was starving. Addison watched me eat with amusement.

"Does Mark not feed you anymore?" Addison asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, he's never home." I told her swallowing hard. Addison sat down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to bother you." Addison said.

"It's okay, the whole thing is just a mess." I admitted.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"He likes this other girl, I'm afraid he slept with her, or he will soon at least." I said. Addison sighed.

"He swore he would change, that he wouldn't be a man whore anymore." Addison said sadly.

"Well he lied." I told her.

"Callie you don't know that yet." Addison said. I shook my head.

"I have a feeling." I told her.

"God, you sound like Meredith Callie. Something else is bothering you isn't it?" Addison asked gently, taking caution not to sound prying.

"I think I might be pregnant." I told her swallowing hard.

"Oh Callie, and you're worried because you and Mark are fighting?" Addison asked. I nodded. She pretty much had me spot on.

"I don't think I can bring another kid into this world when Mark and I are at each other's throats. This baby deserves a complete family. Not a broken home." I said.

"Callie you guys aren't broken." She told me.

"Well it feels like it." I said choking back tears.

"Oh Cal. Come here." She said wrapping me in a hug. I cried softly into her shoulder. She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly.

"You're exhausted Callie, you just need to relax." Addison told me. "We don't even know for sure if you are pregnant. Now dry your tears, and we'll go over to the practice early and run some tests and then we'll go from there okay?" Addison said. I nodded and wiped my eyes. Seth whined and reached out for me. I took him from Addison and bounced him.

"What's wrong Sethy?" I asked. Seth sucked on his fist. "You're just an attention hog aren't you?" I asked. Seth smiled.

"He's Mark's kid for sure." Addison said messing with his hair.

"Yeah he's got his eyes and his nose." I agreed.

"Here, give him back while you go get dressed. Then we'll go. Naomi can watch Seth while we run tests. She loves him." Addison said and took Seth back. I nodded and got up from the table. I rinsed off my plate and went upstairs to shower. The hot water felt refreshing, like I could finally just breathe for a minute. Life had been crazy lately and honestly I didn't know what to do about Mark. And Arizona, I thought about her dimpled smile all the time. Did I have feelings for her? I couldn't tell. And thinking about it made me dizzy. I was married to a guy and she was a girl. But she was hot, like her smile and her body and oh my God, I was bisexual. I was totally hypocritical, I was mad at Mark for liking this other girl when I liked someone else too. If I was pregnant the whole world would fall apart now, or it felt like it would. I finished washing my hair and selected a pair of jeans and a nice blouse from my suitcase. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. When I came down stairs Addison was playing with Seth. Seth was giggling no stop. Addison looked up when she saw me coming down the stairs.

"Callie come here. Let me try and cover that bruise up some." Addison said and led me into her master bathroom. I winced when she touched my cheek. "Are you sure this is just bruised. I think he might have fractured your cheekbone." Addison said concerned and lightly applied makeup to cover up the ugly bruise some.

"If it will ease your mind you can x-ray it or whatever." I said a little annoyed. Addison smiled.

"Thank you Callie, it will actually." Addison said. I rolled my eyes. "Well I couldn't conceal it completely, but now it doesn't look like you got mugged anymore." Addison said stepping back and looking over my cheek from afar.

"Let's get this day over with." I sighed. Addison nodded.

"Sure, come on." She said leading me out of the master bathroom. I picked Seth up off the floor. He whined and reached for his stuffed dog that was still on the floor. Addison picked it up and handed it to him. "That's a cute dog." Addison remarked.

"He's had it since he was three months old. So it's been his faithful companion for four months now. God he's too young for me to be pregnant again." I said.

"Well by the time the other baby is born if you are pregnant he'll be over a year." Addison said.

"Not by much." I told her.

"Callie you can do this." Addison said. "And no need to worry we don't even know yet." Addison said leading me out to her car. I buckled Seth into his car seat and then hopped into the passenger's side. The ride to the practice was short. Addison's office was just as neat and clean as I remembered. Not a single thing was out of place. She sat her purse down on the desk and smoothed out her blazer. "Come on let's find Naomi so we can get this stuff over with." Addison said smiling. I nodded and readjusted Seth on my hip. Naomi was in her office leaned over some paperwork. She glanced up when Addison knocked on the doorframe. She grinned when she saw me and Seth.

"Callie how are you, what happened to your face?" Naomi asked getting up and coming over to hug me. She smiled and ruffled Seth's hair.

"It's a long story. Can you watch him for a little bit? Addison and I need to talk." I asked. Naomi nodded.

"I would love to, come her Sethy. Gosh you're so big! Haven't seen you since you were first born!" Naomi said. Seth looked at her weird for a moment before reaching out to her. Naomi picked him up and bounced him. "I like your doggy Seth." Naomi complemented and sat down on the couch with him. "Come see me when you're done." Naomi said. I nodded and followed Addison out of the office. A few hours later Addison held all my results and scans in her hand.

"Just read them." I said my heart racing. What Addison said next could change everything, and I wasn't trying to sound like a drama queen. It really would change everything. Mark would feel obligated to stay with me and I didn't want that because then both of us would be miserable.

"Callie, first off he fractured your cheekbone." Addison said slapping the x-rays up on the board. Sure enough there was a small break in my cheekbone. "I know you act like it doesn't hurt but I'm going to give you some pain medication for that." Addison said.

"What about the pregnancy test?" I asked. Addison cleared her throat and I felt my heart stop.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think, should Callie be pregnant? I promise to update soon, so you aren't left wondering forever. Review!**


	7. Wine and Truth

"You're not pregnant Callie." Addison said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Addison smiled.

"See, I told you everything would be fine." Addison said.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm late or kept throwing up the past few weeks." I said. Addison shrugged.

"When was the last time you threw up?" She asked. I thought hard for a minute.

"Three days." I said.

"It was probably just the flu and sometimes cycles get messed up because of stress, and you're under a lot of stress right now. I can see it in your face. I think you need to see Pete." Addison said. I rolled my eyes.

"The Alternative Medicine guy?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"Yeah, and my boyfriend, so be nice." Addison cautioned.

"Why did I not know you had a boyfriend?" I asked shocked.

"I forgot to tell you." Addison admitted sheepishly. I shook my head.

"And I thought we were best friends." I teased. "How is he supposed to help me?" I asked.

"Don't question, just go. I promise it will help. Come on we're going now." Addison said leaving the exam room. I rolled my eyes and followed. How was Pete supposed to help me? He couldn't change the fact that Mark and I's relationship was falling apart. Or that I now had the hots for a particular PEDS surgeon with beautiful blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe Mark and I would be better off apart. He liked this other girl and I think I like Arizona. But there was Seth and Seth deserved to have a whole family. But was it really worth it if Mark and I were miserable and always fanaticizing about another person? I think it's time to face the music and sit down with Mark and really figure out what we need to do. It was time to stop the yelling and fighting and just decide what to do. In a civil way that wouldn't hurt Seth. It was time to go home. But after Pete did his voodoo relaxing stuff. Really it didn't relax me at all. It just hurt like hell cause he stuck a bunch of needles in my face one, right where my cheekbone was fractured. I will admit after a few minutes I did relax a little but not near enough. After Addison finished up some work we went back to her house for a girls night with Naomi. Of course Seth was there too.

"So what are you going to do about Mark?" Naomi asked during the second chick flick of the night, Made of Honor.

"I don't know. I think we just need to sit down and have a heart to heart. Try to be civil about this. We've both been just yelling, that's not going to get us anywhere. I think we got married to fast and all the wow has worn off now." I admitted sipping my champagne. Seth was fast asleep in the portable crib.

"Do you like someone else too?" Addison asked.

"I don't know. It's complicated." I admitted.

"Complicated how?" Naomi asked.

"I'm bisexual I think." I said.

"Oh, so it's a woman?" Naomi asked. I nodded slowly.

"What does she do?" Addison asked.

"She works at the hospital. She's a PEDS surgeon." I told them.

"Sounds hardcore." Addison said nodding approvingly.

"You guys are okay with this?" I asked. Naomi shrugged and sipped her wine. Addison nodded.

"If you like women, that's your choice. We won't like shun you for it, just don't let me catch you looking at my boobs." Addison joked. Naomi laughed and nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I have no desire." I teased.

"Oh you did not just go there. I have been blessed in that area." Addison joked. Naomi busted out laughing and I joined in. This was exactly what I needed. A night with the girls laughing and cutting up. "What's so funny. I have! I have awesome boobs." Addison said sticking her chest out with pride.

"You wish." I said.

"Okay not everyone can have your gorgeous body Callie." Addison said annoyed.

"And the fact that you're only seven months post pregnancy helps a lot." Naomi added.

"Exactly I'm one of a kind." I said. Naomi and Addison laughed.

"That's for sure!" Addison laughed. I rolled my eyes and finished off my glass of champagne. Tomorrow I was flying home but for tonight I was living it up. We moved Seth upstairs and set up the baby monitor than we went downstairs and drank a little too much wine several glasses later we ended up in a game of twister. Which was an awful idea. Addison ended up elbowing me in my fractured cheekbone at one point and Naomi sprained her wrist. At the end of the night Naomi and I had ice packs to our injured areas, and all of us were drunk. We all passed out on Addison's living room furniture. When I woke up in the morning I was hung over bad and felt so nauseas. Addison and Naomi were still asleep. As soon as I moved even slightly a horrible headache reared its ugly head sending the nausea into full swing. My cheek throbbed from its encounter with Mark's hand and then Addison's elbow. I barely made it to the bathroom before I threw up. When I was done I laid down on the cool tile. It felt amazing on my flushed cheeks. After a few minutes Addison stumbled into the bathroom.

"Callie are you okay?" Addison asked and pulled a bottle of Tylenol out of her medicine cabinet.

"Yeah, I already threw up all wine and stuff from last night. Now I'm just weak and have a headache." I told her slowly sitting up. Addison handed me two Tylenol. I took them gladly and then pulled myself to my feet.

"Let's get some food into you." Addison said leading me into the kitchen. I sat down at the island. "What sounds good?" Addison asked.

"Just toast. After throwing up, not much sounds good." I told her. She smiled sympathetically and grabbed the bread out of the fridge. Naomi wandered in a few minutes later checking her phone.

"Shit, Sam called." She said and hit redial. Addison slid a plate of toast in front of me and started to fix a bagel for herself. "Hey Sam!" Naomi said into the phone. I nibbled on my toast and tried not to make it look like I was eavesdropping too much. "No no, we were just partying. Hard." Naomi said. I glanced at Addison and tried not to laugh. Hard was an understatement. Naomi's wrist looked swollen and the fact that she was avoiding the use of that hand, told me that it still hurt her. "Yeah, I'll be at work today don't worry Sam." Naomi told Sam. "Love you too, bye." She said and hung up.

"Naomi let me see your wrist." I said putting my toast down and reaching out for her. She willing obliged and let me examine it.

"I'm sure it's fine." She said.

"No, no it's not. Its twice the size of your other one." I observed. "I think you need an x-ray." I told her. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"I do not." She said stubbornly.

"Addison do you have any ace bandages?" I asked. Addison nodded.

"I'll go get them." She said and left the kitchen.

"That's ridiculous, I don't need any. I don't need an x-ray either." Naomi called after her. She turned and glared at me. I smiled sweetly. Naomi rolled her eyes. Addison returned a few minutes later with Seth and some ace bandages.

"Addison do you have any Cheerios?" I asked. Addison nodded. "Just put some in a little bowl for Seth please." I told her. Addison nodded and handed me the ace bandages. I wrapped Naomi's wrist carefully. I checked to make sure her circulation was good but it still restricted motion enough that it wouldn't injure further. Addison handed Seth to me and the bowl of cheerios. Seth perched in my lap while he ate the cheerios.

"What time is your flight?" Addison asked.

"Eleven." I told her and glanced at my phone. It was eight-thirty. We needed to get moving.

"Addison make sure Naomi gets an x-ray, I don't have time to go to the practice and do it myself." I told Addison. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous, I am fine." Naomi said and picked her coffee mug up with the opposite hand.

"Yeah, then do something with that hand." I said.

"Fine you got me, it hurts like hell." Naomi admitted. I smirked in response. By the time I landed in Seattle I knew everything I wanted to say to Mark. When I got to our house Mark was waiting.

"How was LA?" He asked.

"It was good. I'm gonna put Seth down and then we need to talk." I told him. He nodded.

"I agree." He said. After I put Seth down I sat down with Mark at the kitchen table.

"I slept with Lexie." Mark blurted before I could say what I had planned. I froze. Suddenly all the words had left me. He'd cheated on me, all civility had gone out the door now.


	8. Arguments, Vodka, and Stomach Aches

We sat for what seemed like hours not saying anything. Mark had his head in his hands shaking and was shaking it back and forth. I couldn't believe it, I was just staring off into space. My mind couldn't process what he had just said. He'd cheated? But how, he had promised nothing was happening between him and this girl. And now I knew the girl was Lexie, and while I was out of town he'd slept with her. Our relationship had zero trust now. I could hardly look at him, sure I thought about Arizona but I never acted, mainly because I knew that she would never go for me. She was probably straight and married or she wouldn't be with me because she didn't want to be the cause of a divorce.

"I don't even know what to say to you." I managed finally.

"I'm sorry Callie." Was all Mark could say.

"Sorry? That's all you've got? Sorry!" I yelled. Mark looked down at his hands.

"I fell in love." Mark said.

"You fell in love with me once too! You said to death do us part you were so in love." I said putting air quotes around the last, in love.

"Lexie is I don't know, she's different. Our love was a flame and it went out, you know it did." Mark said hopelessly trying to defend himself.

"I want a divorce then, and Seth will be in my custody. The last thing he needs is father teaching him to be a man whore. Addison was right you can't change." I said and stood up. "You fractured my cheekbone when you slapped me too. Just so you know." I said and stormed off. I grabbed my coat and left. I didn't know where I was going, I just started walking. I ended up sitting at Joe's. About my third Vodka I called Addison.

"Callie?" Addison asked.

"Hey. So, Mark slept with Lexie Grey while I was gone, and now he says he's in love with her. I told him I wanted a divorce, and custody of Seth. I called him a Man Whore." I rambled.

"Callie are you drunk?" Addison asked.

"Not really, just had three Vodka." I told her.

"Are you still drinking?" She asked. I took a sip.

"Yup." I told her.

"Callie put the glass down." Addison said calmly.

"What's the point, I'm getting a divorce because my husband is a cheater cheater cheater." I said and finished off my forth vodka.

"Callie, think about Seth." Addison said.

"What about Seth?" I asked and ordered Joe to pour me another. Joe obliged.

"He kinda needs you right now, not to be drunk." Addison said.

"Hey! How is Naomi's wrist?" I asked.

"It's broken but that's not the point right now." Addison said.

"I told her, I told her it wasn't fine. Guess who was right? Me! Callie is always right, I knew he was going to cheat. It sucks to always be right. He's a cheaterrrrr." I said.

"I'm coming to Seattle." Addison said.

"Ohkayyy. I don't know where you'll stay. Cause Mark is moving out or I'm moving out. Most likely him cause he's the cheaterrrr." I said.

"I'll be there tonight." Addison said and hung up.

"Why did Mark cheat on me?" I asked Joe.

"I don't know, you're very beautiful Callie, so that wasn't it." Joe said.

"Thank you Joe, you're a good friend." I said.

"I think you've had enough though." Joe said taking away my glass of Vodka.

"You're right, I've had enough of Mark's bullshit. You know he fractured my cheekbone slapping me? Yup, he did. He's an ass." I told Joe. Joe looked shocked. I stood up from the bar. "I'm going to walk over to the hospital." I told him. I was gone before he could stop me. Even drunk I made sure to look both ways before I crossed the street. I got to the hospital no problem. I hadn't even made it to my office before I ran into Arizona.

"Callie are you drunk?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah. Maybe a little." I admitted. Arizona shook her head and led me into an empty exam room.

"I'm going to go get you a banana bag. Lay down okay?" Arizona said. I nodded and plopped down on the exam table. I watched her walk out of the room. God she was beautiful. I fell asleep before she even got back. When I woke up I was in my bed, it was considerably later I could tell just by how dimly the room was light. The only light came from a lamp on my bedside table. There was a glass of water on the table as well as my prescription pain pills for my cheekbone. I groaned and sat up. My stomach hurt like hell and I couldn't figure out why. Being hungover didn't cause your stomach to hurt. I climbed out of bed and made my way through the house. It was dark for the most part, so I figured it had to be at least seven o'clock. I found Addison in the living room playing with Seth. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey welcome back sleepy head." Addison said.

"How did I get here? I was at the hospital." I asked.

"Arizona brought you home when your banana bag ran out. Are you okay? You look greenish." Addison said standing up from the floor where she was playing with Seth.

"My stomach hurts." I told her.

"Maybe you should lay down again." Addison suggested and felt my forehead. "You have a fever Callie, where does it hurt?" She asked and helped me lay down slowly on the couch.

"Just everywhere really." I admitted. "Where's Mark?" I asked while Addison was feeling my abdomen for any abnormalities.

"He's at a hotel. I had a nice screaming match with him while you were asleep." Addison said. "We need to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound and a CT." Addison told me and started to pack up Seth's toys.

"An ultrasound and a CT? For what?" I asked. Addison lifted Seth up off of the ground.

"I have a bad feeling." Addison said.

"Oh great that makes me feel loads better." I said and stood up. Suddenly out of nowhere the world went sideways, and I went down. That was the last thing I remembered.

**So this is definitely not my best chapter, it might be a little confusing, I know, but I promise I'm going somewhere with this. And yes Mark and Callie are getting divorced in the near future. But first, something bad has happened to Callie that needs to be taken care of. Lots of drama ahead and lots of Calzona in the next few chapters as Callie tries to overcome the mountains that are being dropped in front of her. Review!**


End file.
